Asterisk & Legaia
by ErikaAmagiri
Summary: After Ayato Amagiri & Julis-Alexia von Riessfeld having a sex last night if the sun rises if a girl with cyan hair & blue eyes named Jan Erika Suarez Benitez-Amagiri finds him in her love rival's bedroom if she wants to take a hot spring with him if Julis & the others are at the Vidna beach.
1. Act01: Erika's Jealousy to Julis

**Ayato Amagiri, Julis-Alexia von Riessfeld & Jan Erika Suarez Benitez-Amagiri**

_Erika's Jealousy to Julis_

Both Julis & Ayato got naked if I come for them.

"Ayato! Are you alright?" said Julis to Ayato.

"I'm fine, we're just nude." Ayato said that he & Julis are both nude covered by blanket.

I open the door when I saw Ayato & Julis naked then I gasp. "JULIS! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" I yelled at Julis for having a sex with Ayato.

"I came to visit Ayato. I'm his girlfriend." Julis says to me if she's his girlfriend.

"LEAVE AYATO ALONE BEFORE I'M GONNA MURDER YOU!" I madly screamed at a naked Julis.

"EEEK! NOOOO!" naked Julis screams if she gets scared of me if I come to see a nude, muscle Ayato Amagiri.

"What was that for, Erika?" Ayato said to me.

"Ayato, you & I'll both take a shower. She's still useless & annoying here to you. I'll take my clothes off before the sunrise." I say to Ayato if we're both naked & taking a bath.

"Don't bother, Erika. There's no need to be a Peeping Tom." Ayato said to me.

"I just want you to be OK, Ayato." I said to Ayato, I slid off my pants, then I took off my shirt, I'm now in my bra & panties.

"Huh? Erika, I'll take off your socks." Ayato said that he takes off my socks.

"Uh, yeah. I know." I said to Ayato.

"Here goes nothing." Ayato said if he unties his girlfriend's shoes then he removes her shoes then socks, revealing her feet then he slid off her pants & then my white panties & pink bra. After he strips me, I reveal my big breasts. I put my arm under my breasts. "So, it's morning now?"

"Yeah, yikes!" Ayato puts his hands under his male genitals. "Don't look, you pervert! Are you out of your mind or what?" Ayato said that he & I are both naked, when sun comes.

**~Meanwhile at Hot Springs~**

Ayato sighs when he's on the onsen if he hears my voice. "Ayato, I'm coming in."

"Oh, sure. Go ahead." Ayato screams & blushes at a nude me in a towel, he continues screaming at me. "E-Erika?!"

"W-what? Ayato, why are you blushing & freaking out like this?" I said to Ayato freaking out.

"Of course I'm blushing & freaking out, I should be! What? What's going on?" Ayato said that he's freaking out & blushing at me.

"Well... I thought You wash my body, I wash your body." I said if I wash his body, He washes my body.

"Huh? Wh-why?" Ayato said 'why' to me.

"Because, you know... I'm your girlfriend, right? & that's what Julis does. It's my duty. Yeah." I said that I'm Ayato's Girlfriend from the Philippines.

"No, no, I didn't ask you & her!" Ayato said when he's not asking me & Julis.

"Doing it without being asked is what the boyfriends & girlfriends do! So just get in the onsen now!" I said that doing it without being asked is what the boyfriends & girlfriends do to Ayato. "B-but..." said Ayato. "You want me to blame & hate Julis?" I madly said. "Okay." Ayato said OK to me. Next scene, Ayato rubs my breasts with hot water then I rub his pecs, abs, legs, triceps & biecps if we're in the onsen if I swim in the onsen then I walk toward his back.

"I'll wash you back next." I say if I wash his back next. "Yeah." said Ayato. "Hey, Ayato? Do you...well..." I said if I rub his back. "What?" said Ayato. "Do you want girls' big breasts & stuff?" I said that Ayato likes girls' big breasts. "W-w-w-why are you asking me that out of the blue?" Ayato said that I ask him that out of the blue.

"Because when this girl Claudia was pushing hers against you, you kind of seemed happy. And you've been at...Well...mine...a lot." I said. "My apologies." said Ayato.

"You don't have to say sorry, but tell me the truth!" I said. "I like them." said Ayato.

"Huh? I don't believe it! Erika is the one who got angry at me!" Julis said when I'm angry at Julis. "Jeez, I don't stand a chance!" Julis said that she does not stand a chance.

_So what, this is a crossover story of The Asterisk War & Legends of Legaia, stay soon!_


	2. Act02: Julis in a Pink Swimsuit

_Hello there! welcome to the crossover story of The Asterisk War and Legends of Legaia when Vahn, Noa and Gala are coming!_

"Hey! Jan Erika Suarez Benitez!" a muscular lad with spiky brown hair and indigo eyes in his blue bath towel yelled if he throws a rock at a nude me if I dodge it. "Gala, what is it?" said Ayato. "Uh oh?" I said.

"You've got some nerve to pick on him. You perverted idiot!" Gala walks towards me if he grabs me in the arms with his hands.

"I was only talking to him!" I said if I only talk to Ayato. "Yeah, Gala. She wasn't picking on Ayato or anything." a girl with magenta hair and green eyes said that I was not picking on Ayato if Gala lets me go. "Then fine, Noa. You had Amagiri, me, Vahn & Noa?" said Gala.

"Yeah. Apparently I'm going to have a romantic meeting with a boy with purple hair & eyes today. What's with the grin, Vahn?" I said.

"Uh...Nothing, Erika. Well, let's do it." Vahn said if he pats my shoulder. "Oh! Princess Julis, what is it? why are so mad?" a girl with green hair eyes said that Julis is mad.

"Mei, it's just Erika! She's from Philippines! She's in love with Ayato when I'm worst than that while elf, Emilia!" Julis said that she's worst than Emilia from Re:Zero.

"It's alright, Princess Julis. There's no need to argue with Erika." said Mei. "Oh, sorry. Erika & I are both love rivals, Mei, Vahn is your boyfriend if he wears your pendant."

"Unfortunately, Vahn still wears my pendant because he's my boyfriend, Princess Julis." Mei said that Vahn wears her pendant if Julis thinks he's her boyfriend.

"Well, I supposed then..." said Julis. "Well now, Julis. What are you gonna do?" a woman with huge breasts, indigo eyes and blonde hair said. "Oh, my." a flat Loli with blue hair and fuchsia eyes a silver Loli with giant breasts said in unison. "Come on, it's not so bad!" said Claudia."No! Let go of me, Claudia!" Julis yells at Claudia. "Come on, "no" means "yes"!" Claudia said to Julis. "Anything but that!" said Julis. "Come on, don't be a baby! just hold still!" said Claudia if she gives Julis a pink bikini "No!" Julis screams.

"All done! Presenting pigtailed Julis wearing her pink bikini!" Claudia said if she shows everyone Julis with pigtails in a pink bikini.  
"Wow! you look hot!" A girl with lavender hair pink eyes said that Julis looks hot.

"I look bold in this! Don't you have any normal bathing suits, Claudia?" said Julis.

"Yeah, but that's pretty normal if you ask me, Julis. Well, if you like these pink bathing suits, I have others you could try." said Claudia.

"I hate the sunburn!" Julis said that she hates the sunburn. If the door opens Claudia shows everybody Julis with pigtails in May's pink swimsuit with red yellow polka dots. "Whose bathing suit is this?" said Kirin if Eishiro a girl with big breasts, blue Rapunzel hair eyes while a tomboyish woman with short indigo hair eyes raises her "Ms. Amagiri, you..." said Eishiro if a tomboyish woman whacks him in the face with her fist. "Just call me "Rayko"." said Rayko.

"I guess we all have a few skeletons in out closets." said a blue girl with big breasts. "I-I look absurd in that." said Julis.

"Really? Well, what's our man think?" said Claudia. "Me? Peace, I think she looks beautiful." said a boy with long red hair and eyes if uses a V signed left hand. "B-B-Beautiful?! You have the gall to refer to me as beautiful?!" madly yelled Julis if a tomboy with big breasts, short black Kirito hair and green eyes appears to kicks Julis in the back sending her flying to the sea if the sea splashes.

"Uh oh, Susan? What are you doing to her!?" everybody said in unison. "I'm here to see you guys making Claudia dressed Julis up!" said Susan.

"Hey there, Susan!" said a boy with blonde hair and indigo eyes. "Welcome to Vidna, ma'am." said a boy with pink bob cut hair with blunt bangs and cyan eyes. "Julian! Long time no see." said Susan. "Oh my, my younger twin brother is talking to her." said Julis.

"Julis, you don't have to be shy." said Julis' youngest brother with pink hair and sea green eyes in his fuschia swimming tube if his oldest sister grabs him. "Just pipe down, you brat! How many times when I was a slut to the girls!" Julis said that she was a slut to the girls.  
"Well, you guys. Let's have a summer party!" said a blue girl with big breasts in her school swimsuit.

_Just relax, another crossover story of The Asterisk War and Legends of Legaia, stay soon! Peace._


	3. Act03: Girls VS Boys

_Hello there! welcome to the crossover story of The Asterisk War and Legends of Legaia if it's summertime!_

"Hey, guys! It's girls against boys! Time to play beach volleyball!" exclaimed a blue girl with big breasts.

"Yeah!" everybody exclaimed in unison.

"Good morning, Boys and Girls! Welcome to the Summer Heat Beach Volleyball! Today is Summer Heat Beach Volleyball between Boys and Girls! I'm Mr. Referee and I'll act as Referee for this volleyball battle so no one gets touched! I officially declare this match a submission volleyball battle! The rules are simple: the 1st player to stop the other from functioning win! The loser must then submit one opponent to the winners, for keeps!" said Mr. Referee.

"If we're not gonna lose, boys! Hey! Noa! Gala! Get in to the beach volleyball stage!" said Julis.

"Oh! Noa, you take care of those 3!" said Gala.

"Right! Stay here, Vahn, Erika & Ayato!" said Noa as she & Gala go the beach volleyball stage.

"Well, now. It's Boys Against Girls Beach Volleyball! Right, Oliver?" said Eishiro.

"Dude, Eishiro. We'll never lose, sis Olivia!" said Oliver.

"I betcha, bro!" said Olivia.

"Hey, Olivia! What are you talking about? Time to play!" said Julis.

"Ms. Riessfeld's right, let's do this!" said Kirin.

"Come on, Kirin. Let's defeat these boys." said Saya.

"Ms. Sasamiya's right! Let's get going!" said Claudia.

"Me, too. Let's defeat them!" said a girl with her sunglasses, muscles, big breasts and purple hime cut hair.

"Roger that, Minako!" said a young woman with huge muscles, big bust, long purple hair tied in pigtails and a same bangs as her older twin brother and sunglasses.

"Stanley, Fuuhiko, Himawari, Kaede, Yuya, Aohiko, Minato, Julian, Kenneth, George, Ralph, We're gonna kick some girls' butts! We'll show them no mercy!" said Eishiro.

"Yeah!" said the boys in unison.

"Boys and Girls, ready? Volleyball players, Volley-Battle!" exclaimed Mr. Referee if all the boys to hit a volleyball into the sand at their female opponents.

"Lester! The ball!" exclaimed the fat boy pushing the ball to Lester.

"You got it, Randy!" exclaimed Lester hitting the ball to his opponents' side.

"Oh, no! Julis! Stop the ball!" exclaimed a girl with red hair and cyan eyes to make Julis stopping the volleyball.

"Gotcha! Burst into bloom, Longiflorum!" exclaimed Julis using her Quirk, Longiflorum to hit a volleyball to her opponents' side.

"Ball In! The Girls have scored the goal!" exclaimed a female announcer with dark skin, blonde hair and big breasts.

"You did a great job, Nanna!" exclaimed Miko.

"You did it, Cousin!" exclaimed a girl with magenta hime cut ahoge hair with sea green eyes.

"I know, Lilly." said a rose-haired indigo-eyed girl with huge bust.

"Uh, lairs! How dare you girls score the goal like Soccer!" exclaimed Minato.

"Minato, relax. It's just a game." said Julian.

"He's right, Minato! It's beach volleyball game!" said Kenneth.

"I betcha, Kenneth! Fuuko, we're not gonna lose to you girls!" said Himawari.

"Wow! This is best beach volleyball ever!" exclaimed Flora.

"Oh, please! Flora! just sit down and watch." said a woman with dark skin, blonde hair and red eyes in her white sukumizu with a katakana name 'Camilla' on it.

"Camilla! Come on! Come on! Let's watch the volleyball!" said a female cheerful and playful pervert with long beige hair tied in a ponytail and turquoise eyes in her blue sukumizu with a katakana name 'Ernesta' on it.

"Oh, Ernesta." said Camilla.

"Kirin! Hit the ball, now!" exclaimed Saya to hit a ball to Kirin.

"Uh! Thanks, Saya. Ms. Riessfeld!" exclaimed Kirin to hit a ball to Julis.

"Got it! Burst into bloom, Longiflorum!"" exclaimed Julis using her Quirk, Longiflorum to hit a volleyball to her opponents' side again.

"Ball In! The Girls have scored the goal!" exclaimed Nanna.

"Sheesh! We did not score the goal like Soccer!" exclaimed Himawari.

"Yeah, you're right." said Oliver.

"Well, you say that again." said a boy in his blue swim trunks with cyan eyes and long blue hair tied in pigtails.

"What?!" exclaimed all of them in unison.

**~Meanwhile at the Vidna Hot Springs~**

"Oh, what? Where did Gala and Noa go?" I said.

"I don't know, Erika. Gala teams up with the boys and Noa teams up with the girls." said Ayato.

"Ayato, Erika, look!" said Vahn.

"Huh?" said both me and Ayato in unison.

"Was that a Beach Volleyball?" said Ayato.

"Yeah, it's them." I said.

"Burst!" exclaimed Saya using her Quirk to crash a volleyball to her opponents' side in multiple times when the sand explodes.

"Ball In! The Girls have scored the goal!" exclaimed Chitose.

"Saya, you did it!" exclaimed Kirin giving Saya a double high five.

"Oh, man! We didn't score this goal!" exclaimed Minato.

"We're so sorry, Minato!" exclaimed Julian.

"I, Asuka, came here to see you boys!" exclaimed Asuka.

"Asuka?" the boys exclaimed in unison.

"Where have you been?" exclaimed Kenneth.

"I'm going to the Vidna with my Twin Sister, Anna." exclaimed Asuka.

"You mean Anna Aono?" said Fuuhiko.

"Yeah. She's my Sister who looks like Tomoya Okazaki." said Asuka.

"Oh, wait. That's Asuka Aono, Lily!" said Julis.

"You know him?" said Lily.

"I do, if he's a boy who looks like a girl if he's from U.A. High School." said Julis.

"What do you say, Julis?" said Claudia.

"Claudia? What? He's one of the long-haired boys!" exclaimed Julis.

"JULIS!" the girls exclaimed in unison.

"What are you girls yelling at me!? Stop yelling and finish these boys!" exclaimed Julis.

"Okay." the girls exclaimed in unison.

"Now, it's a final match, Julis!" said Claudia hitting a ball at Julis.

"Great idea, Claudia! Burst into bloom, Longiflorum!" exclaimed Julis using her Quirk, Longiflorum to hit a volleyball to her opponents' side again and again.

"Watch out!" exclaimed Himawari.

"Uh oh? Ack!" exclaimed Minato.

"My apologies, cousin!" exclaimed Himawari.

"Me, too!" said Minato.

"Ball In! Game Over! The Boys are defeated! The Girls are the winners! Congratulations!" exclaimed Miko seeing Girls with 10 Scores and Boys with 1 Score.

"Oh, man! We lose to these girls!" said Asuka.

"Us, too!" exclaimed the boys in unison seeing the girls winning.

"The Girls are the winners!" exclaimed Mr. Referee.

_Just relax, another crossover story of The Asterisk War and Legends of Legaia, stay soon! Peace._


End file.
